Conventional automobiles include an automobile frame that defines various compartments of the automobile. Two such compartments are an engine compartment and a passenger compartment which are defined by the automobile frame to be adjacent to one another. As the engine compartment houses an engine of the automobile, substantial amounts of heat energy and noise may be generated during the operation of the engine, and potentially transmitted into the passenger compartment. The automobile may include a bulkhead, constructed of certain materials having substantial weight, which may cause installation to be difficult. In addition, such a bulkhead may be limited in its ability to dampen noise from the engine compartment which may be considered to be a nuisance to persons in a passenger compartment.